The Immortal Ninja
by naksekolah
Summary: Dengan keabadian yang didapatkannya dari memakan buah pohon chakra, dia mengelilingi dunia sambil menyebar perdamaian. setelah beberapa ratus tahun ia kemudian menghilang. sekarang, ia hanya seorang yang berusah hidup normal. tapi sepertinya dunia masih membutuhkannya untuk membawa perdamaian. [Harem][Godlike!naru]


Chapter 1: Kembalinya sang shinobi

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan HighSchool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Warning : author baru, OOC, Godlike!naru**

 **The Immortal Ninja**

 **Kembalinya sang shinobi**

 **XxxxxxxxX**

"Kita sudah sampai dikota Kuoh. Tolong tetap duduk dikursi anda sampai pesawat mendarat dengan selamat. Terima kasih telah menggunakan maskapai penerbangan Kuoh air, semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Dengan sebuah kejutan ia tiba tiba terbangun. Untuk beberapa saat, ia penasaran dimana ia berada. Hanya dengan melihat sekeliling secara sekilas, melihat dua kursi disebelah kirinya dan beberapa baris kursi didepan dan belakangnya yang penuh diduduki orang ia menyadari sedang dimana ia saat ini.

Dia berada didalam pesawat yang bepergian dari Los Santos ke Kuoh, Jepang. Guncangan saat pesawat mendarat pasti membangunkannya.

Sayang sekali padahal ia sedang mendapat mimpi indah.

Menghela nafas, ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi lalu melihat keluar jendela. Ia melihat ada banyak orang berlalu lalang di bandara, menunggu jadwal keberangkatan mereka. Kacanya sangat bersih tanpa ada noda sedikitpun, sampai dia bisa melihat bayangannya dikaca. Rambut pirang dengan kesan acak-acakan, mata biru cerah, dan tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing di setiap pipinya.

Sambil menunggu sampai para penumpang diperbolehkan turun, ia melamun memikirkan jepang yang secara teknis merupakan tempat kelahirannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah ini.?

"Sangat sangat lama," ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sepertinya masih kurang pelan karena pria disebelahnya melihat kearahnya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, nak?"

"Eh," dia berpikir sejenak, terkejut karena telah mengatan apa yang tadi pikirkannya. Dia telah menghabiskan sangat sedikit waktu dengan orang lain, sampai dia sudah tidak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Akhir-akhir ini dia bahkan mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. 

Mungkinkah itu tanda-tanda kegilaan? Dia sedikit merinding memikirkannya .

"Aku hanya berpikir sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku kesini," dia mengatakan dengan agak ragu. Dia bukannya gugup atau apapun, tapi dia hanya tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan, dan mengingat dia tertangkap basah telah bicara sendiri, dia tidak ingin memberi lebih banyak informasi ke orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," pria itu membalas dengan senyum sedih. Pria itu terlihat seperti orang tua dengan rambut hitam yang sudah memutih di beberapa bagiannya. Pria itu mengenakan setelan berjas dengan sedikit bau rokok yang memberi taunya bahwa pria ini telah merokok setidaknya sebungkus sebelum naik ke pesawat. Hal kecil seperti itu di tangan orang yang observatif akan membantu untuk menentukan karakter seseorang.

Untuk seseorang yang dilatih untuk menjadi pembunuh sejak kecil, ia tentu harus menguasai kemampuan itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih mampu mengobservasi seseorang dengan sangat mudah.

"Dulu saat aku masih seumuran dirimu, bahkan satu tahun terasa sangat lama bagiku."

Ia dengan ahli menyembunyikan perempatan yang hampir muncul di dahinya. "Ya, kau benar." Dia menjawab, memilih untuk menyudahi percakapan cukup sampai disitu dengan beralih untuk melihat kearah jendela. Dia tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun saat ini.

Tibalah saatnya para penumpang untuk turun dari pesawat. Ia lalu mengambil tas ransel yang berada di bawah kursinya kemudian berdiri. Dia sangat tinggi untuk seorang yang terlihat kurang dari 18 tahun, hampir 5 cm lebih tinggi dari rata-rata pria jepang. Dikombinasikan dengan rambut kuning dan mata birunya membuat orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa ia merupakan orang jepang asli.

Secara teknis dia memang bukan orang jepang, tapi dia tidak bisa memberi tau orang bahwa dia adalah orang dari Elemental nation 'kan?.

Ia merogoh saku belakang celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone yang didapatkannya di SanAndreas dan menyalakannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah jam. Saat ini masih pagi sekitar jam 9. Seharusnya dia masih memiliki waktu untuk menemukan sebuah apartemen atau hotel sebelum menemui Azazel.

Saat tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan smartphonenya untuk mencari aplikasi musik yang telah ia download sebelumnya, tangan kanannya masuk kedalam tas dan mengambil sebuah earphones yang langsung ia pasang ketelinganya .

Menenteng tas dipundaknya dengan malas, ia mulai mulai jalan keluar bandara.

"Mari lihat sudah sejauh apa jepang berubah dalam kurang lebih 200 tahun..."

Untungnya tidak ada orang disekitarnya saat ia mengatakan itu, jika tidak dia bisa dianggap gila. Sekarang dia hanya perlu menemui si pimpinan dari malaikat jatuh itu.

 **TBC**

 **Tolong tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya untuk perkembangan author.**

 **Terima kasih**


End file.
